A Tartarus Tale
by Lebrownjames
Summary: What if Superman and Wonder Woman met in a different way? A near tragedy leads two heroes to meet for the first time and find a kindred soul within the other.
1. Chapter 1

Superman: "A Tartarus Tale"

A/U

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Superman or wonder woman, however I am the owner of a kia Sorento.

Summary:What if Superman and Wonder Woman met in a different way? A near tragedy leads two heroes to meet for the first time.

* * *

CH: 1. The Plot.

START:

In a secluded island off the coast of Italy; an evil plot is brewing. On the island of Levanzo lays a dark castle seemingly ancient and malignant. The castle fittingly named "Demons Den" has been a mysterious staple of the island for centuries. The people of Levanzo seemingly sense the dark aura of the castle and wisely stay away. Wretched moans vicious roars permeate into the otherwise quiet and peaceful night. This has led to folk tales about the castle being haunted by evil spirits bent on causing destruction; this is not too far from the truth.

Unknown to the people of Levanzo the castle is the lair of the immortal witch Circe and her band of half-man half beast-slaves.

July 6 2018.

Levanzo, Italy

On a particularly dark night in Levanzo the inside of the Demons Den is flurry of activity. Inside the castle lays an ornate throne room adorned wall to wall with purple and gold. In the center of the room lays a solid gold throne. Sitting on the throne is a woman who can only be described as devastatingly beautiful. She has long curled orchid colored hair with a golden circlet upon her head. She has stunning cyan eyes that hold nothing but hatred, and madness within them. She wore an ornate emerald Grecian robe that tightly clings to her slender yet shapely body.

While the woman was undoubtedly beautiful the company she kept could only be described as grotesque. The room was filled with creatures that looked as if they came straight from a horror film. Kneeling before the throne was a small army of human-animal hybrids. They were all towering, walls of muscled. The animal kingdom was well represented with some being half jackal, pig, snake, shark and even half praying-mantis.

There was one man-beast that wasn't kneeling; a massive human-lion hybrid. While the rest of beasts were seemingly more feral, the lion-man hybrid had a gleam of human intelligence within his amber cat like eyes. He addressed the woman sitting upon the throne.

With a deep rumble he said, "Mistress Circe we bring interesting news from Man's world". The woman with a haughty look upon her face responded with "Let's see how interesting it really is, you may go on Leonidas".

Leonidas knowing that his mistress lacked patience decided to report as briefly as possible "In the city of Metropolis there is a new champion, who has the powers of a god the people of man's world call him Superman."

After a moment of contemplation an evil grin appeared on Circe's beautiful face she responded with "Super or not men are easy to control if he is as strong as you say he will make a great pawn in my plan to get revenge on that bitch Hippolyta".

AND SCENE

* * *

Authors note I'm pretty new to this and I'm not a writer by trade but I'm going to give this a shot. Since this is my first story I'm probably going to be terrible at it. Advice is appreciated and if a more talented writer wants to take over this story I'd be happy with that too.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Superman or wonder woman, however I am the owner of a kia Sorento.

CH 2.

* * *

Themyscira

The Bermuda Triangle has always been subject to rumor and myth. Many ships have disappeared within its treacherous waters. People have referred to it as the '"Graveyard of the Damned", the dark sharp rocks and the intense almost solid fog does little to deter from this title. Little do most people that this dark and horrid facade hides paradise. In the middle of the Bermuda Triangle lies Paradise Island the home of the immortal Amazons. The island was a gift from their patron Goddess Hera, after their abuse and humiliation from the demigod Hercules. In return for this boon from Hera, the Amazons were given two responsibilities. One of their responsibilities was to guard "Dooms Door" the entrance to underworld also known as Tartarus. Their second duty was to continue to worship and honor the greek pantheon of gods.

Paradise Island is untouched by time and not yet violated by the pollutions of the modern world. It has lush green valleys with high mountain ranges and crystal-clear lakes and rivers. The forests are home to many beasts long forgotten or thought to be myth. Great beasts like Chimeras and Minotaur's call the forest their domain. Past the initial forests of the island lay the Amazon civilization. The city of Themyscira is a dead ringer for the greek cities of old. Grand white marble buildings are common place with a massive aqueduct. Further out of the main city lay humongous ornate solid marble temples of the greek pantheon. Each temple is complete with a bronze statue of the respective patron.

Today we find the Amazons within the temple of the God of the sun and prophecy Apollo. It was announced that Apollo's Oracle would be giving a prophecy that could change the Amazons forever.

The Oracle of Delphi could only be described as an ethereal beauty. She was tall, willowy and had long flowing blonde hair. She was wearing a pure white robe and had a cloth of the same material covering her eyes. Though her eyes were covered a blue grey light could be seen behind the cloth.

After a moment her eyes began to glow brighter, she started to lift off the ground and speak in tongues. As this was going on the assembled Amazons were watching with rapt attention. After a couple of seconds of the oracles speaking in tongues her message began to come clear. With a clear and almost divine voice she related this to the Amazons.

" _A great tragedy will unite the son of the stars, and the daughter of earth_

 _Through trials of hell their bond will solidify_

 _The collision of heaven and earth will create humanities salvation_

 _One home will be lost and a new one will be found"_

As she finished the prophecy the oracle's eyes dimmed and she fell in a heap understandably drained. The Amazons as a whole took a few moments to analyze what was said and what it could mean. The line about the daughter of earth could only apply to one of their members; Princess Diana of Themyscira. Her origins were widely known, and secretly mocked by jealous members of her tribe. Her mother Hippolyta after thousands of years of loneliness prayed to her Gods for a child. To this end she formed a child out of the mystical sand that surrounded the Island. Her patrons heard her pleas and animated the sand and blessed the newly formed child with various boons and abilities. Being made from sand made Diana a literal daughter of earth.

Hippolyta's face drained of all blood as she looked towards her only child and said, "Great Hera…".

* * *

And Scene


End file.
